A Beautiful lie
by Nothung
Summary: Me traicionaron... simple y llano; pero de alguna forma comprendí sus motivos, por eso lo acepté... alejándome de todo y viviendo una efímera felicidad; pero... no tenían que hacerme volver y mucho menos que buscara la venganza que yo mismo me negué a cobrarme. Ustedes me quitaron todo, ahora de hacerles ver que su "hermosa mentira" terminara con una cruel verdad.
1. Prólogo

Se arrastraba por el suelo, dejando un leve rastro de sangre tras de sí, ¿Cómo no hacerlo cuando el edificio donde estabas colapsaba debido a varias explosiones?, estaba vivo… de ¿milagro? Técnicamente los milagros no operaban a favor de ellos, pues siendo una persona que abandonó su humanidad para alcanzar un poder superior lo alejaba demasiado de la gracia del señor. Irónico, ciertamente irónico; el fuego era insoportable y la destrucción a su alrededor era de otro mundo, pedazos de la armazón interna estaban expuestos y retorcidos. Demostrando la magnitud del daño, pero algo andaba mal… ¿Por qué no podía escuchar los quejidos y lamentos de los demás habitantes del inmueble?

En estos momentos te preguntas – una voz se escuchó muy cerca de él - ¿Por qué carajos no escucho nada?... ¿Verdad?

Desvió su atención a su misterioso interlocutor, abrió sus ojos reconociéndolo casi de inmediato, estuvo a punto de proferir unas palabras, pero aquella persona se lo impidió.

Bueno… es porque indique que habría un atentado terrorista – un cierto tono de burla pudo escucharse en la voz de sujeto – Sabes con lo comunes que son en estos días… todo mundo está paranoico.

Notó como su acompañante negaba con la cabeza, sonriendo con sorna, sus ropas estaban compuestas por un traje negro, aquellos que utilizan los asalariados oficinistas y funcionarios públicos, sobre sus ropas estaban una gabardina negra un tanto desgastada; con su cabello desaliñado y una barba un tanto prominente. Cualquiera que lo viera diría que era un "tipo duro", esa impresión no estaba errada, pues lo era, sus ojos castaños reflejaban la crueldad que era la moneda de cambio en el mundo.

Con un movimiento casual, busco entre los bolsillos de su gabardina, saco un pequeño objeto cuadrado… una cajetilla de cigarros, encendió uno con total calma y le dio una profunda calada, dejando que la nicotina llenara sus pulmones y su efecto relajante calmara sus emociones.

Contesta honestamente… ¿Fue doloroso? – la pregunta que le hizo mostraba cierta preocupación – Es decir técnicamente era bañarte en ácido, aunque solo activé las espreas del sistema contra incendios.

Recordó aquello, la alarma que sonó minutos antes de que el edificio colapsara, todas las habitaciones tenían ese sistema integrado por diseño y petición de la ciudad, recordó como aquella chica salió corriendo completamente empapada, el casi transparente y sexy baby doll se le pegó por completo a su hermosa figura, pero él no pudo disfrutar de aquello pues el agua le quemaba por completo, su piel ardía tanto que instintivamente buscó cubrirse con lo que tuviera a la mano.

Estaba completamente desnudo, aquella chica sería su diversión nocturna y fue tomado infraganti.

Me recuerdas a Ryan Reynolds… como Wade Wilson – rio con sorna mientras para después dar otra calada – Como dijo… a sí… pareces como un el hijo de un aguacate que tuvo sexo por odio con otro aguacate

No encontraba la gracia, su piel estaba severamente dañada, aunque lentamente se recuperaba gracias a su condición, eso realmente le enfadó. Vio como aquel hombre sacaba un objeto metálico alargado, parecía ser un clavo, uno lo bastante viejo, pero solo el simple hecho de verlos directamente activaba su instinto de supervivencia, indicándole que debía de huir de aquello.

Una reliquia… difícil de conseguir y con muchas falsificaciones – el hombre admiró aquel enorme clavo – Tan solo toqué con la punta del mismo y toda el agua se bendijo… vaya… si los sacerdotes se enteran, se quedan sin empleo – Guardó el clavo nuevamente entre sus ropas – Que opinas Kiba Yuuto…. ¿Funcionó a las mil maravillas?

¿Q-Que es lo que quieres Issei? – Kiba respondió a pesar del dolor que le embargaba

¿Qué es lo que quiero? – el mencionado se llevó una de sus manos a la barbilla – Simple y llana venganza… no es mucho.

La respuesta no le sorprendió mucho a Kiba, pues estaba consciente que solamente eso sería el motor para volver a ver a su viejo amigo y compañero de armas, respiro hondamente tratando de alejar un poco el dolor en su cuerpo.

Estás en tu derecho – el rubio habló con honestidad – Después de lo que te hicimos hace veinte años….

No… no…. – el castaño interrumpió a Kiba – Eso es cosa del pasado, claro… me emboscaron en mi noche de bodas, me torturaron hasta solo ser un despojo de mi glorioso ser – Issei contaba con sus dedos – Me sometieron a ese infame ritual, despojándome de lo único que me daba valor en el mundo y finalmente – los ojos del antiguo amigo de Kiba le miraron fríamente – Me abriste la garganta para después arrojarme a aquel lugar desolado

El rubio sintió un estremecimiento al recordar todas aquellas cosas que le hicieron a que alguna vez fue el "Héroe del inframundo", tenían motivos válidos para actuar de esa manera, pero a pesar de ello no se sintió a gusto con hacerlo, Issei por su parte dio una última calada a su cigarro acabándoselo, tirando la colilla con un simple movimiento de su mano, los ojos de Kiba miraron como el tenue brillo se perdía entre la oscuridad. Para después sobresaltarse con la sonora carcajada que soltó el castaño.

Seguro estas pensado en la estupidez del "Frenesí del Dragón" – los ojos azules del rubio se abrieron de par en par – Estaba consciente de ello, Ddraig me lo dijo, con el tiempo el aura del dragón terminaba contaminando y corrompiendo la mente – Issei se acercó lentamente hasta donde estaba Kiba – Vamos… acaso no era obvio, Vali ya estaba consumido pero podía mantenerse cuerdo… solo se dejaba llevar con su extraña afición por las peleas – aquella revelación sorprendió al demonio – Yo por mi parte… bueno, tener orgías no solo era por mi perversión – el castaño se tapó levemente el rostro con una de sus manos – "Solo un sentimiento muy fuerte puede contener mi influencia sobre ti" esas fueron las palabras de Ddraig… mientras ellas cogieran conmigo y satisficieran mis fantasías todo estaría bien… pero ¡NO! – la rabia se evidenció repentinamente - ¡TENÍAN QUE JODERME LA VIDA!... Y ¡¿PARA QUE?!... ¿tener el control sobre la mejor arma que era el Boosted Gear?, ¿proteger al mundo de la posible amenaza que yo representaba si me salía de mis cabales? – Issei miró con desprecio a Kiba – No hay una respuesta obvia… mientras miraba el cielo, ahogándome en mi propia sangre…. Me preguntaba que los orillo realmente a hacerlo… soy estúpido… no supe ver lo que ustedes veían…. Si me lo hubiesen pedido amablemente… ¡Rayos! Hubiera accedido a sacrificarme por su bienestar – Kiba guardó silencio – Siempre lo he hecho…. Sacrificarme – La mirada del castaño se ablandó un poco – Pero heme aquí… conversando contigo, con los papeles invertidos, ahora eres tú quien se va a debatir si vivir o morir - sacó una pistola de la funda bajo su traje – Pero de eso ya fue hace tiempo… antes de empezar llenarte de agujeros, quiero saber ¿Por qué?

Tú mismo lo dijiste… - Kiba acalló su respuesta cuando Issei disparó a quema ropa contra él - ¡¿POR QUE PUTAS ME DISPARASTE?!

Lo de hace veinte años no me interesa – el castaño habló con seriedad - ¿Por qué la mataron? Contesta con la verdad…

Matar… ¿A quién?... – un segundo disparo salió del arma de Issei esta vez lastimando una de sus piernas – ¡HIJO DE PUTA!

Sin rodeos… ¿Quién mató a Natasha? - los ojos azules del rubio se posaron sobre una foto donde aparecía una hermosa pelirroja quien entre sus brazos cargaba a un pequeño bebé – Ella era mi esposa, ¿Alguna vez te preguntaste que hay para nosotros al morir?, por suerte no lo averigüé, de alguna forma estoy vivo, pero no soy un demonio, ni tampoco humano… ¡A LA PUTA QUE ME JODIO! Ni siquiera yo sé que soy… pero ella era inocente… la torturaron y violaron antes de matarla por necesito saber… ¿Por qué?

Kiba sintió un trago amargo al notar el brillo entristecido en los ojos de aquel hombre que lo torturaba, pensaba que él tenía las respuestas; para su mala suerte no era así, no había forma de comprobar su inocencia y menos con lo que le hizo en el pasado, como caballero que era seguía un código de moral, por eso sintió empatía ante los motivos de Issei por hacerle daño.

Nuevamente… ¿Por qué mataron a mi pequeño bebe? – el tono de voz de Issei se rompía por instantes – Me mantuve alejado del todo lo que era el mundo sobrenatural… entendí que no tenía cabida allí, vamos hasta yo sé que intentar una venganza era estúpido en ese momento, pero Natasha fue mi salvación, mi ancla a una vida tranquila – Kiba miró fijamente a hombre que se rompía ante la pérdida irreparable – ella era ajena a todo eso, mi hijo también lo era… entonces ¿Por qué?

No lo sé – Kiba respondio honestamente

Justo en ese instante, mas disparos llenaron aquel lugar, Kiba ahogó los gritos que le causaban el sentir como lo proyectiles penetraban su cuerpo, aquel castigo solo duró lo que el cargador del arma tenía dentro, con total calma Issei guardo su arma y saco una pequeña bolsa de tela.

Me aseguré de que no mueras rápidamente – Issei sacaba un gis de la bolsa – Necesito que estés vivo pero lo suficientemente débil como para hacer "eso"

¿Q-Que e-es lo que t-tramas? – en medio del dolor el rubio articulo las palabras suficientes para hacer una pregunta

¿Acaso no es obvio? – los ojos castaños miraron al rostro de Kiba – Es una venganza… ojo por ojo… sacred gear por sacred gear, Le daré un buen uso a tu Sword Birth y Blade Blacksmith

Empezó a dibujar un circulo bastante complejo que el propio Yuuto reconoció en el acto, el mismo patrón que emplearon en el ritual de extracción para sacar el Boosted Gear de Issei, con tan sólo una breve mirada fue capaz de memorizarlo y el mismo se consideraba un tonto. No tardó mucho cuando por fin termino, sin ninguna contemplación coloco el herido y maltrecho cuerpo de Kiba dentro del círculo, comenzando a recitar el encantamiento que extraería aquellas reliquias que estaban unidas a su cuerpo. El dolor fue indicativo de que estaba funcionando por momentos desfallecía y por otros recuperaba la consciencia, repitiéndose mientras las palabras del castaño continuaban activando la magia que invadía lo más profundo de su esencia para sacar lo que lo hacía especial.

Aquello terminó, dos esferas brillantes flotaban libremente una de color plateada y otra de color rojo oscuro; guiadas por una atracción sobrenatural se dirigieron al cuerpo del castaño para introducirse dentro. Kiba respiraba con dificultad, muy apenas podía mantenerse con vida, Issei por su parte se acercó a su antiguo amigo para acuclillarse y tomar su rostro con una de sus manos.

Es doloroso… lo sé – Issei habló sin mostrar empatía – Se siente como si te arrancarán algo de tu cuerpo… un brazo o una pierna… no encuentro las palabras indicadas… - tranquilamente hizo aparecer una pequeña daga de la nada y la tomó con su mano izquierda - ¿La reconoces? – se la mostró a los ojos del moribundo rubio – Bien, porque no la olvidarás… así como yo no lo hice

Con un movimiento rápido, corto el cuello de rubio, la sangre rápidamente salió de la herida y el joven comenzaba a sentir los efectos de aquel acto, Issei tomó una de las manos de Kiba para colocarla sobre lo que el mismo provocó.

Aprieta fuerte… si lo haces, Asia salvará tu vida – Issei sonrió un poco ante la esperanza que se asomó a los ojos del rubio – Porque espero que lo haga ya que necesito que les des un mensaje a aquellos que me obligaron a esto… – Yuuto miró fijamente al castaño mientras se aferraba a la idea de sobrevivir – "Ustedes siguen…"


	2. El primer encuentro

¿Que es la inmortalidad? La respuesta más acertada es vivir sin el mayor de los temores en el mundo… la muerte, la cual para todas las criaturas vivas¸ es igual para todos, en algún momento llega y es implacable, absoluta e irremediable. Por eso la mayoría del mundo se dedica a disfrutar de su tiempo al máximo. Pero que pasa con aquellos que han alcanzado aquel estatus tan anhelado por la mayoría, comienzan a tener una vida aburrida y eso afectaba a cierta joven sentada en la barra de aquel local.

The Fallen Heaven, el mejor y mas concurrido centro nocturno de toda la ciudad, donde jóvenes de diferentes estratos sociales se reunían para tener un rato de diversiones desinhibidas sin ninguna preocupación, administrada por nada más y nada menos que Akeno Himejima, una de las cadres más importantes de Grigori. Dentro de las paredes del establecimiento estaba permitido todo, absolutamente todo, drogas, sexo y cualquier acto de bajeza era común acompañado de la estridente música electrónica que disc-jockey ponía para amenizar la noche. ¿Cómo era posible tal libertinaje ante las autoridades? Pues bien, la respuesta radicaba en su propia administradora. Era un secreto a voces que los más altos e inescrupulosos funcionarios del gobierno hacían fila para pasar solo una noche con aquella exuberante mujer. Tampoco que los más afortunados en conseguirlo accedían a mirar a otra parte ante las quejas de las personas normales.

Si los funcionarios hacían eso… ¿Qué pasaba con los "otros dueños de la ciudad"? También terminaban comiendo de la palma de la mujer, ella sabía moverse en la cama a tal grado que cualquier hombre era presa de sus encantos.

Pero ella no era la protagonista de esta noche, sino la joven que miraba con aburrimiento su bebida frente a ella. Su piel era de un blanco hermoso, pálido como el más fino mármol, su cabello de un rubio lustroso y sus ojos de un carmín penetrante. Era una belleza exótica, claramente se veía que no pertenecía a ese lugar, todos sus finos rasgos gritaban nobleza. Era cierto, ella era una noble…. Una vampira noble.

Elmenhilde Kranstein, era un ser inmortal, tal como su especie lo indicaba, un vampiro de las nobles casa de la facción de los vampiros, hacía algunos años que todos se unieron bajo una misma bandera, pues estaban divididos bajo los escudos de armas de los Tepes y Carmilla; por siglos tuvieron disputas hasta que un día un grupo de demonios se encargó de terminar con el conflicto, ella en ese entonces no era más que una jovencita estirada que solamente conocía al mundo por medio de los libros y nunca estuvo fuera de las cuatro paredes de su habitación.

Recordaba perfectamente el rostro del demonio que enmendó todo…. Hyoudou Issei, el Sekiryuutei de aquella época y que ahora era tan sólo un recuerdo para los que lo conocieron. Para Elmenhilde tenía otro significado, pues su sangre era de lo más exquisita e inigualable. Algo que nunca más volvió a degustar en los veinte años desde la muerte del mismo. Frustrada, cambió mucho su manera de ser, como criatura de la noche que era, necesitaba su sustento, por eso frecuentaba aquellos lugares para encontrar incautos o incautas que quisieran pasar un rato agradable con ella.

Ser inmortal también tenía sus desventajas, pues a pesar de los años, su cuerpo no alcanzó la madurez que debería tener, ya que mentalmente era una mujer de 34 años, pero físicamente muy apenas aparentaba sus 16 años. Claro para ella era una molestia, pero resultó bastante bueno para atraer a aquellos que buscasen "profanar su virginal cuerpo".

¿Qué ocurre Elmen-chan? – una voz seductora se escuchó al lado de la vampira – ¿Sin suerte esta noche?

Desvió su atención discretamente, reconociendo el costoso perfume que usaba la persona que le habló con bastante familiaridad; sentada a su izquierda con un ceñido vestido de seda negro, guantes del mismo material casi cubriendo la totalidad de sus brazos, una joyería discreta que acentuaba su sobrenatural belleza y su siempre enigmática sonrisa, se encontraba Akeno Himejima. La sola presencia de aquella mujer molestó levemente a Elmenhilde, pues su exuberante cuerpo eclipsaba lo juvenil que resultaba el suyo. Bufó levemente antes de responder a la pregunta de la pelinegra.

Si llamas suerte a que cada tipo que me mira quiere llevarme a su cama – la rubia volvió su atención nuevamente a su bebida – No… no es mala noche.

Fu, fu, fu – rio Akeno de forma elegante – Deberías de aprovechar, debes de divertirte y dejar esa actitud petulante que tienes

Y tu deberías de dejar de revolcarte con cuanto corrupto te busca por aquí – repuso molesta la vampira mientras la demonio soltó una seductora risilla

Son tan solo "dildos de carne" que uso para calentarme en la noches – la manera tan casual en la Akeno denominaba sus aventuras nocturnas hizo que Elmenhilde le prestara atención – Es lo mismo contigo… todos ellos son tu alimento, bolsas de sangre andantes para satisfacer tu hambre…

No es lo mismo – la rubia recargaba su cabeza en el dorso de una de sus manos – Es algo que no puedo evitar… pero tú… no deberías de guardar luto.

Las únicas que guardan luto, son Xenovia, Irina y Asia – la pelinegra imitó las acciones de Elmenhilde – Xenovia e Irina se han dedicado de lleno a su trabajo en Italia y Asia… bueno, el orfanato no es mal lugar… pero las demás… decidimos avanzar en nuestras vidas

Entonces no lo amabas – Elmenhilde habló con un tono medianamente despectivo – Para ser la puta de lo peor de Kuoh

El mundo es así… siempre lo fue – Akeno no se molestó por los insultos de su acompañante – Uso solamente lo que tengo para tener una vida tranquila… Aún conservo mi argolla matrimonial, aunque claro… es para la fantasía de ellos al pensar que le hacen "netorare" a mi querido Issei.

Detrás de ella se acercó un corpulento hombre, vestido completamente de traje negro, saludó con cortesía a Elmenhilde para después susurrar al oído de Akeno algo, la pelinegra asintió en silencio para después levantarse de su lugar.

Si me disculpas… tengo que atender a un cliente y…. por cierto – la demonio sonrió amablemente

Un leve crepitar se escuchó mientras una pequeña falla eléctrica, los ojos carmesíes se abrieron al notar como pequeños relámpagos adornaban la figura de la pelinegra, mientras su presencia se volvía ominosa.

Eres un buen cliente… pero nunca cuestiones mi amor por Issei – la mirada de la Cadre se volvió sombría – No quisiera tener que demostrártelo, de una manera directa

Se inclinó de manera respetuosa, para después darse la vuelta y caminar de manera seductora; llamando la atención de todos los que estaban en medio de su camino, Elmenhilde mantuvo su compostura, para después ver como otra bebida era puesta frente a ella, miro hacia el bar tender quien solo sonrió. Agradeció el gesto del joven, pronto una hermosa castaña le miró fijamente, la vampiro noble notó la lujuria en los ojos de la misma. ¿Quién sabe tal vez haga caso a la sugerencia de Akeno?

* * *

Cuando pierdes todo, ¿Qué te queda? Esa pregunta siempre asolaba en la mente de Issei, sentado en la oscuridad de su departamento, hace cinco años podría decirse que era un hombre feliz, pues había tocado fondo tras ser traicionado, pero el destino dictaminó que su tiempo aun no era y le mantuvo con vida. Conoció a Natasha Petrov, una hermosa mujer que se convertiría en un motor para calmar su torturado corazón. Había perdido todo, el amor de todo su harem, el prestigio y riquezas que acumuló con lo largo de los años; finalmente el grandioso poder que le brindaba su sacred gear.

Pero a cambio de eso, recibió algo del mismo valor; se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba en la vida, no necesitaba muchas mujeres a su alrededor para sentirse bien consigo mismo, solamente a una que le brindara eso, esa joven pelirroja era la respuesta. Una pizarra en blanco, una verdadera segunda oportunidad, no aquella que le brindó su querida Rias Gremory, donde término convirtiéndose en su sirviente para después ser su amante y finalmente su esposo. Sin ningún poder escondido que atrajera la atención a los problemas, era solamente un hombre "normal". Que por primera vez tuvo un romance normal, claro que nunca se imaginó que Natasha aspiraba a ordenarse como monja, pero mostrarle lo maravilloso que era amar a una persona de manera pasional hizo que reconsiderara su decisión.

Por eso se ganó el odio de su familia, pero al ver que aquel hombre extranjero era "el mejor hombre para su hija" terminaron por tomarle cariño.

Y eso era porque Issei maduró tras estar al borde de la muerte, convirtiéndose en una persona ejemplar dentro del pequeño poblado en Tundra de Siberia, esos veinte años fueron los mejores de su vida, a pesar de las penurias que pasaban de tanto en tanto o de las extremas condiciones que representaban los inviernos rusos. Ya que las alegrías que recibió fueron tan grandes que lo compensaban todo. Cuando la mayor alegría que todo hombre podía aspirar llegó a su vida, supo lo que la auténtica felicidad era.

Un pequeño varón, producto del amor que sentía por su esposa y que se convirtió en el orgullo de él, con el pequeño Shinta entre sus brazos supo que nada de su amargo pasado tenía ya un significado para él. Ahora solamente se concentraría en labrarle un brillante futuro a su hijo. Con eso, Issei fue reconocido como un padre amoroso y ejemplar.

Pero como siempre, de alguna forma la vida se encargó de joderle la existencia… Issei respiró hondamente mientras contemplaba la nada en medio de la oscuridad, una botella de whiskey a medio llenar y un vaso con un poco de alcohol que estaba bebiendo mientras se sumía en los recuerdos alegres de su vida junto a su segunda familia.

Pronto su celular sonó llamando su atención, vio de quien se trataba pero no contestó, se levantó de su lugar y se dispuso a abandonar aquello que ni siquiera consideraba su hogar. Tras la perdida de sus seres queridos, se sumergió en un mundo desconocido para él, uno donde los más inescrupulosos pueden sobrevivir y que gente como Issei deberían mantenerse al margen. Pero cuando ya perdiste todo lo que te importaba, puedes tener una oportunidad para ser parte de ese mundo. Llegó a lo que parecía ser un elegante bar, algunas personas le saludaban cordialmente mientras que otros le miraban con desprecio.

En un par de años se forjó una reputación tan grande como la que tenía al ser el Sekiryuutei, camino tranquilamente hasta encontrarse una hermosa mujer, sentada en una mesa del local mientras revisaba un cuaderno. Cualquiera que la viera la encontraría extraña; pues pareciera más una ejecutiva en su trabajo que alguien que disfrutara en su velada.

El cabello de la mujer era plateado, causado por el semi albinismo que obtuvo de parte de sus padres, sus facciones eran suaves y delicadas; pero todo lo que más destacaba en ella era las múltiples cicatrices que adornaban su rostro. Y la más importante era la que tenía en el cuello, el castaño se sentó frente a ella, mientras que una de las meseras se acercó con un vaso lleno de licor y lo colocó frente a Issei.

Siempre tan amable Karen – Issei se dirigió a la mesera – Muchas gracias… cariño

La joven mesera se sonrojo y sonrio discretamente, mientras que la peliplateada miró con desaprobación. Cerró de golpe su libreta y bufó molesta por lo que sucedió frente a ella.

Es desconsiderado de tu parte coquetear con mis meseras– el castaño bufó un poco antes de darle un sorbo a la bebida, ignorando por completo la mirada desaprobatoria de la mujer

Bueno… Yuuko, ¿Tienes algo para mí? – Issei mostro lo que muchos considerarían un rostro profesional – Porque solo me llamas cuando hay algo interesante -

Ese era el nombre de la mujer, Yuuko Kisaragi una antigua prostituta de la yakuza, vendida por su familia para pagar un terrible endeudamiento, pero no contaron que la voluntad de aquella jovencita no sería doblegada, aun si fue sometida a las crudas bajezas que el ser humano sería capaz de cometer en pro de satisfacer sus instintos. Era hermosa, a pesar de sus cicatrices aun lo era, escalo peldaño dentro de los prostíbulos hasta convertirse en algo inalcanzable, cosa que le costó una noche ser casi asesinada por uno de sus clientes "distinguidos", no murió… sino que sobrevivió a duras penas. Aquello fue el detonante para encontrar su verdadera vocación.

El asesinato, una vez que se recuperó lo suficiente, tomó venganza de la manera más rápida posible, sus contactos le ayudaron en ese ámbito haberse cotizado muy alto le sirvió para hacerse de los recursos suficientes para su cruzada. Aquel infeliz se orino al verla frente a él, mientras una Glock 34 le apuntaba al rostro. Esa escena fue gratificante, excitante… tanto que la joven mujer tuvo un orgasmo al apretar el gatillo y ver como la vida se le escapaba al malnacido que mutilo su cuerpo. De allí en adelante, decidió el nuevo curso de su vida; aunque de eso ya fueron años y ahora se dedicaba a dar contratos a personas como Issei.

Ella le vio entrar una noche a su bar, reconoció en sus ojos el fuego que alguna vez le consumió por completo, uno que si dejas arder por mucho tiempo cambia tu percepción del mundo mismo.

Pero no era una santa, ese tipo de motivación era suficiente para sobrevivir donde las personas normales no deben de estar y se volvió su promotora; aunque mantuvo un nivel profesional en su relación, no pudo evitar sentir empatía y respeto, sentimientos que fueron reciprocados por el propio castaño.

Un contrato exprés – Yuuko comentó con cierto fastidio – El límite de tiempo son tres horas… y ya perdimos una…. Por suerte es en la ciudad y en un local bastante cerca

¿Oh?... pensaste en mí – Issei rio un poco antes de volver a beber – Solo cuando son casos difíciles me buscas…

Eres el mejor actuando bajo presión – la peliplateada se recargó en su asiento - ¿Entonces aceptas?...

De acuerdo – se levantó de su asiento para retirarse – manda los datos a mi número… ya sabes lo habitual…

Muy bien – la mujer asintió mientras sacaba su propio Smartphone

Karen vio cómo se alejaba Issei, con un poco de aprehensión se acercó hasta Yuuko para hacer una simple pregunta.

¿Acaso no es un suicidio mandarlo a ese lugar? – la joven mesera comentó con temor – Es decir el Fallen Heaven está muy bien custodiado.

Issei es del tipo de persona que ya no abundan en estos tiempos – la peliplateada mandaba la información que había solicitado – Y por eso se lo di a él.

¿Suicida? – Karen ladeo la cabeza confundida

No… con voluntad y sin temor a la muerte – Yuuko rio ante el comentario de su empleada – Pero tienes razón es un tanto suicida.

Ambas mujeres miraron hacia la dirección por donde se fue Issei, mientras se adentraban en sus pensamientos y trataban de comprender que había pasado para que el castaño se comportara de esa manera. Issei conducía sin prisa por las calles de la ciudad, las luces se reflejaban en el parabrisas de su automóvil, un antiguo deportivo negro que clasificaba como un clásico, pero estaba muy bien modificado para competir con los más modernos, escuchaba música tratando de concentrarse en el trabajo por venir, algo que hacía a menudo. Pronto su música fue siendo acallada por los estridentes acordes electrónicos que se filtraban de las paredes del Fallen Heaven. Aquel lugar había sido instalado en un almacén, todo fue remodelado a la perfección para mantener la fachada vieja y desgastada pero por dentro era de lo más exclusivo, pero todo eso tenía otro propósito. Uno más practico, pues también servía como fortaleza para garantizar la seguridad de sus clientes más exclusivos. Los ojos del castaño vieron la enorme fila de jóvenes y adultos quienes esperaban con paciencia tener una oportunidad de entrar en el lugar. Negó con la cabeza, algo que parecería ser un contratiempo, para él no tenía importancia pues existía una segunda entrada.

Una que solo usaban aquellos que visitaban a su dueña, mientras bajaba de su automóvil, sacó su celular para leer lo estipulado por el contrato, alzó una ceja mostrando leve sorpresa, pues la que solicitaba aquel servicio era una mujer. Mas precisamente la esposa del objetivo a asesinar.

Los celos pueden ser el peor de los sentimientos que pueden aflorar en el corazón de las personas y estos son más intensos en una mujer, era un ajuste de cuentas contra el hombre que alguna vez fue su legitimo esposo y que ahora buscaba una nueva pareja; aquel funcionario era el Senador Hasegawa miembro de la Camara de Representantes, persona que en los últimos meses frecuentaba mucho aquel establecimiento, recordó que en las noticias sonó mucho acerca de su divorcio, puesto que esa clase de personas eran de moral intachable.

Bueno, nada en este mundo es incorruptible – Issei exclamó para sí mismo – Bueno… no hay peor enemigo que una mujer despechada.

Caminó con seguridad, pasando desapercibido por la multitud en la entrada principal, escondiéndose a través de las sombras de las callejuelas circundantes al edificio, para llegar a la acceso correcto. Parados como dos columnas, se encontraban un par de guardaespaldas, encargados de la seguridad del acceso, vestidos con ropas similares a la de él, como si de una etiqueta estricta se tratase. Supo que estaba en el camino correcto, con total calma y seguridad continuo avanzando, no importándole mucho que lo viesen llegar. Emergiendo como un silencioso fantasma de las sombras, Issei se paró frente al par de hombres.

Ambos se tensaron bastante, alertando sus sentidos, instintivamente acercaron sus manos a las armas que escondían entre sus ropas, uno de ellos se dirigió hacia el castaño, con un tono seguro y medianamente cortes hablo directamente.

¿Qué es lo que buscas? – el hombre mantenía toda su atención en el recién llegado

Bien, tengo una cita con una persona que se encuentra dentro – Issei contesto de forma cortante – Solamente esperaba que dejasen pasar tranquilamente.

La entrada al local esta del otro lado – respondió el otro de los guardias – Esta área esta fuera de los límites y dudo que tengas cita con la dueña

Entiendo… bueno, estoy un poco limitado en mi tiempo – el castaño movió lentamente una de sus manos hacia su espalda – Lo pediré amablemente… me dejarían pasar amablemente.

El primer guardia que habló se molesto ante la terquedad que mostraba Issei, dio unos pasos sacando la pistola que tenia en su posesión, esperando que solo ver aquella arma intimidara al castaño y se retirase de su vista. Esa era la idea, pero tuvo el efecto contrario, pues el castaño acortó la distancia entre ellos, hizo un movimiento con sus manos tan rápido que desvió la amenaza que representaba la pistola, sacando la suya propia y colocándola justo debajo del mentón del guarda espaldas. Una detonación y el sonido seco de un objeto pesado cayendo, segundos después otra detonación rompió un poco el estruendoso ruido de la música del local.

La puerta se abrió con lentitud, Issei pasó a través de ella dejando tras de sí los cuerpos de los dos guardias que se opusieron en su camino. El contrato tenía que cumplirse a toda costa.

* * *

Elmenhilde estaba equivocada, ese pensamiento se repetía de tanto en tanto en la mente de Akeno, ella estaba dándose un baño relajante antes de atender al senador Hasegawa; aquella habitación era tan elegante como lo era la suite presidencia de cualquier hotel cinco estrellas. Ducharse era un ritual para preparar su cuerpo y alejar las dudas del acto que iba a consumar. Ella era hermosa, estaba consciente de ello, siendo la mezcla perfecta ente demonio y ángel caído irradiaba una sensualidad que ninguna otra mujer podría igualar; incluso su mejor amiga y ama quedaba eclipsada con el erotismo innato de la Reina del Relámpago.

Gracias a ello podía ser selectiva con sus acompañantes nocturnos. La vampira noble no fue capaz de discernir el sutil patrón dentro de sus parejas causales, el cual consistía que tenían una característica que le recordaran a su difunto esposo, sí… nadie se percató de ello. Cada amante que había pasado a través de sus sabanas, poseían un parecido excepcional con Issei, a veces era el tono de su piel o la manera en que se comportaban. Pero Eiichiro Hasegawa era el más cercano al antiguo sekiryuutei, un senador idealista y visionario que buscaba la justicia para todo el pueblo de Japón. Pero las personas idealistas que ostenten un poder verdadero terminan siendo aplastadas por la inmundicia que controlaba al mundo en las tinieblas.

Y el senador no sería la excepción, pues guiado por sus propios colegas, probó las delicias que la corrupción brindaba, ella sabía que tenía esposa e hijos, eso no le disgustaba, porque Akeno también era madre, una que se alejó porque era incapaz de encarar su crianza ante la falta de su padre biológico. Repitiendo los errores de su propio progenitor. Pero esa precisa noche algo cambio en ella, las palabras de Eiichiro fueron el catalizador para que se sintiera mal.

 _¡TE AMO AKENO! - el hombre tomó con fervor las manos de la pelinegra - ¡ME HE DIVORCIADO DE MI ESPOSA, POR ESO QUIERO QUE SEAS MI MUJER!_

Para la demonio, el senador Hasegawa era solo una diversión pasajera, no esperaba una reacción tan volátil como la de él. Por un instante hubo dudas en su mente, el recordaba mucho a Issei, tanto que estaba dispuesta a darle una oportunidad, pero eso lentamente hacía que le doliera más su corazón. El agua caliente recorría cada centímetro de su piel, acariciándolo por completo, como el hábil amante que ya no estaba a su lado. Por momentos se estremecía ante la incertidumbre, ya que había acordado en que, si era capaz de llevarla al éxtasis, tal vez consideraría compartir su vida con él.

Claro que era una mentira, pues el hombre desconocía su verdadera naturaleza y ella no malgastaría ninguna de sus piezas para convertirlo; para ella solo había un espacio dentro de su corazón y estaba ocupado, aunque ya no estuviera más en el mundo de los vivos.

Continuo haciendo que el agua caliente despejara sus dudas, no quería que eso amargara el placer que le brindaría el par de horas que compartiría con el joven senador. Como sus pensamientos estaban turbados, nunca se percató lo que ocurría más allá de la puerta del baño. Issei avanzaba implacable dentro de los pasillos del área VIP del Fallen Heaven, silencioso en algunas ocasiones; brutal en otras…. Dejando en claro porque esa clase de trabajos eran su especialidad, dio la vuelta encontrándose con otro guardia, el sistema de comunicaciones del local estaba hecho un completo caos, el cuerpo de seguridad del mismo, nunca se esperó esa clase de amenazas; el infortunado hombre arremetió con violencia en contra del castaño, Issei forcejeo un poco, tomando la muñeca de una de las manos de atacante y girándola provocando un dolor insoportable, dejando salir un sonoro grito, en un acto reflejo el guardaespaldas soltó su arma, momento que Issei aprovecho para tomar la barbilla del hombre y hacer la presión suficiente para que las vértebras del cuello cedieran. Un desagradable crujido indico que su acción surtió efecto, otro cadáver más a la lista.

Soltó el cuerpo, el cual cayó pesadamente al suelo, se arregló el traje y continuó con su trayecto, hasta ese momento se topó con ocho guardias y por el caos de las comunicaciones, no esperaba que llegasen más, no importa mucho los numero cuando has matado a los suficientes, el resto se acobarda y nadie quiere desperdiciar su vida por una paga.

Llegó frente a la puerta donde debería estar su objetivo, no había duda pues la seguridad fue incrementándose indicando que ese era el camino correcto. Tomó la perilla de la puerta y la giró; abrió sus ojos al notar que ni siquiera el seguro habían puesto, claramente debieron estar parados varios guardias, pero alertados por su arribo abandonaron su posición. Con suerte eran las ocho personas que asesino con anterioridad.

La puerta se abrió, permitiéndole el paso, lo primero que se encontró fue con la elegancia de la habitación y la discreta iluminación, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue el aroma particular que flotaba en el aire. Una fragancia reconocería de inmediato, apretó la mandíbula evidenciando el des confort que ello le provocaba, pero continúo caminando dentro de la habitación.

¡¿QUIEN CARAJOS SE METIO?! – la voz varonil de uno de los ocupantes se escuchó a través de las penumbras - ¡NO ME GUSTAN QUE ME MOLESTE!

Eiichiro se sorprendió al no haber una respuesta de parte de aquel intruso, de entre las sombras pude ver como emergía la figura de Issei, elegantemente vestido con las manos al frente, mientras sostenía una Colt 1911, el metal del mismo brillo de manera amenazadora, la sola imagen hizo que el hombre se aterrorizara por completo.

¡¿Quién te mando?! – ya no estaba el valor inicial en Eiichiro – Lo que sea que te hayan pagado… yo te daré el doble o el triple

Abandonar a tu mujer e hijos… no es bueno senador – Issei mostraba frialdad en sus palabras – La fidelidad es algo que debe de respetarse por completo… ¿Acaso no pensaste que Ayumi no tomaría represalias?

¿Ayumi? – el hombre reaccionó ante le nombre de su futura ex esposa – ¡ELLA YA NO ES MI MUJER… MAÑANA FIRMAREMOS EL DIVORCIO!

Si no firmas… no hay divorcio – el castaño fue determinante – Y por cierto… la mujer con la que te pensabas acostar esta noche…. No te dijo que era casada

Akeno es viuda… es una mujer libre – Eiichiro señaló con furia - ¡ELLA ES DIFERENTE… POR ESO LA DESEO PARA MÍ!

Tienes razón en eso… - Issei asintió un poco ante las declaraciones del hombre que debía matar – Tampoco sabes que tiene un hijo… pero bueno, yo no debo darte explicaciones….

Una sola detonación, fue todo lo necesario para terminar con su trabajo, aunque había otra cláusula que debía de cumplir. Dio una profunda respiración y se encaminó a la silla más cercana. Algo impropio para él, pero estaba bastante perturbado por confirmar su quien era la acompañante del hombre que acababa de asesinar sin la mas mínima contemplación. Desvió su atención a un pequeño bar que estaba cerca de él, lleno de los más finos vinos y licores que podrían encontrarse en el mundo. Decidió aligerar su espera, tomando un vaso y abriendo una de las botellas de un whiskey que reconoció al instante. Era el mismo que Baraqiel le obsequió como regalo de cumpleaños, durante su primer año como esposo de Akeno, el ángel caído era sin duda un conocedor en ese ámbito sobre la calidad de los licores, pues con una simple copa; se aficionó por completo a aquella marca.

Sus oídos percibieron como el pomo de la puerta del baño giró lentamente y el suave sonido las bisagras moviéndose rápidamente le alertaron que el otro ocupante se daría cuenta de su presencia.

* * *

Akeno percibió que algo andaba mal, pues su olfato detectó el aroma característico de la pólvora recién detonada y de la sangre humana. Eso no la perturbó, todas las vivencias a la que fue sometida en su juventud templaron su personalidad para mantener la compostura en la más precarias situaciones, por eso ni siquiera se inmuto al ver el cuerpo inerte de Eiichiro Hasegawa en la cama y ni la forma en que perdió la vida. No se preocupó por la semi desnudez en la que se encontraba, aquella toalla que le envolvía era suficiente para mantener el poco pudor que todavía sentía, si tuviera que luchar desnuda lo haría. Incluso eso funcionaría a su favor para tener ventaja en la inminente batalla.

Pero nada la preparó para encarar a la persona que casualmente disfrutaba del contenido del bar.

Dime… ahora eres una puta de categoría – las palabras que salieron de los labios de Issei fueron despectivas – Porque de ser así, me decepcionas bastante.

Sus piernas flaquearon, cediendo ante el peso de su cuerpo; ver a Issei fue un shock que hizo que su mente no pudiera pensar correctamente. Reencontrarse con alguien a quien creía muerto tras varios años fue un golpe que nunca se esperó y menos en las circunstancias actuales, lo más doloroso era la mirada reprobatoria que el hombre que fue su esposo le brindaba.

Este tipo de vida… no es para ti – prosiguió el castaño mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida – No me interesa saber porque lo elegiste

La pelinegra prestaba atención, incapaz de responderle los motivos que le orillaron a elegir este tipo de vida, Issei dio otro sorbo y colocó el vaso en el mueble. Soltó un sonoro bufido lo cual sobresaltó a la reina del relámpago.

¿Cómo esta Kurenai? – los ojos de Akeno se abrieron enormemente al escuchar el nombre de su hijo – Sabes, cometiste los mismos errores que tu padre, es cierto… me creíste muerto – Issei bajo un poco el tono de voz – Eso no era motivo para que lo abandonases a su suerte, no digas que dejarlo con tu padre no fue desampáralo… te necesita en su vida, a la amorosa madre que buscabas ser – un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo casi desnudo de la demonio – No esto que tengo frente a mí

Y-Yo… Y-Yo… - la fragilidad se apoderó de la pelinegra - Y-Yo no podía hacerlo sola…

No estabas sola… se tenían entre sí, estaban mis demás esposas... tus hermanas... – cortó Issei de improviso – Acaso no podías confiar en las demás, ellas te hubiesen ayudado si se lo pedías, Asia por ejemplo… está criando niños como si fuesen suyos – la sola mención de la portadora del Twilight Healing rompió más a Akeno – Irina y Xenovia… ellas no te hubiesen desamparado… ¡EN QUE PENSABAS!... el único hijo del hombre que amaron… ellas hubiesen deseado estar en tu posición, fuiste la primera y la única que tuvo algo de mí para recordar y lo alejas de ti porque no soportaste mi falta

Issei se acercó hasta Akeno, colocando una de sus manos en su hombro, notando la frialdad que este padecía debido a la humedad del anterior baño que se dio. El simple contacto de su mano le hizo ver que la persona frente a ella era real y no el producto de su imaginación, en un acto instintivo se afianzo al cuerpo del que fue su difunto esposo, llorando amargamente, desatando las emociones que tenía acumuladas por veinte años. Lagrimas que confirmaron algo que el antiguo sekiryuutei sospechaba, ellas no sabían nada sobre los motivos de su fallecimiento, al menos, algunas de ellas eran víctimas de aquellos que lo traicionaron. Recuperar lo que tuvieron en el pasado no era imposible, pero el propio Issei no deseaba hacerlo, ya no era su mundo…

La dejó ser por un rato más, el tiempo apremiaba y necesitaba confirmar que había cumplido con el contrato con el tiempo estipulado. Con suavidad y delicadeza alejó a la frágil mujer para hacerle una nueva petición.

Akeno – la voz del castaño hizo que le mirase fijamente – Hay algo que debo de hacer… pero nunca me esperé que fueses tu… - los ojos violeta de Akeno mostraban miedo y preocupación – Debo de asesinarte porque a eso me dedico ahora, ¿Puedes comprenderlo?

No profirió palabra alguna, solo asintió con la cabeza, Issei se alejó unos cuantos pasos para preparar su Colt, levantó el arma ajustando la altura adecuada y realizó la ejecución.

* * *

Elmenhilde salió del baño rebosante de energía, debía de admitir que aquella mujer fue un manjar muy a la par a sus gustos, claro que las intenciones de su alimento eran otras, un poco de sexo lésbico casual en el baño y tal vez una noche de pasión con una colegiala. Pero la noble miembro de la casa Karnstein tuvo otro plan, claro que reciprocó las caricias que le profirieron con la esperanza de hacer excitarse. Lo que su acompañante nunca se esperó, fue que la aparentemente inocente e inexperta jovencita, tuviese un mejor repertorio que hizo que la mujer tuviese un orgasmo mucho más antes que su conquista de la noche.

El orgullo de la rubia estaba en juego y no dejó que lo mancharan; cuando una parte de tu formación era satisfacer a otra mujer en lo sexual.

Quizás eso hizo que la sangre le supiese mejor, tal vez Akeno no estaba demasiado equivocada y que experimentar placeres mundanos era mucho mejor de lo que creía, justo con ese pensamiento, un aroma característico le alertó. Ella era la única que podría percibirlo por completo, era sangre… la sensación de percibirlo en el ambiente activo su más básico instinto y se dio a la tarea de encontrar su origen.

Vio como varios miembros de la administración del centro nocturno estaban asustados, con su fino oído pudo escuchar lo que entre murmullos decían entre ellos.

" _Alguien se había metido a la sección VIP"_ , la curiosidad fue el segundo motor para desear saber quién era ese intruso y fue el causante de que el ambiente se impregnara deliciosamente con el olor a la sangre, con sigilo se adentró a la zona dedicada a recibir a las personas importantes, lo primero que encontró fue el cadáver de uno de los guarda espaldas de Akeno, el mismo que fue a buscarla mientras conversaban, el desafortunado había recibido un disparo directo, manchando la pared con sangre, huesos y restos de su materia encefálica. A los ojos de las personas comunes eso sería una aberración, para alguien como Elmenhilde era una especie de arte, uno que apreciaba de manera sutil, "el arte del asesinato".

Con tan solo un breve vistazo supo que el ejecutante era un profesional, todo y cada uno de sus movimientos fuero controlados con precisión, se relamió un poco los labios, eso le estaba acelerando el pulso frenéticamente, hizo gala de las habilidades naturales de su especie para pasar inadvertidamente entre el resto de la seguridad y seguir el rastro de muerte que dejó tras de sí aquel asesino. Cada ejecución que se encontró en su camino era hermosa a sus ojos. La rubia no era una psicópata o tenía una enfermedad mental, sino que su instinto primario estaba enfocado al uso del asesinato para conseguir sustento, por eso podía apreciarlo como algo natural.

Sus pasos le llevaron hasta la puerta de la habitación donde la Reina de Rias Gremory prestaba sus servicios especiales a cada uno de sus clientes, encontrarse con la puerta abierta hizo que aumentara su curiosidad. ¿Todavía estaba aquel misterioso asesino dentro? Las posibilidades eran altas, sin ninguna clase de miedo se adentró, encontrándose con el cuerpo de un hombre en la cama, pero sin rastros de nadie más. Eso la decepciono de sobre manera, dentro de sí misma deseaba encontrarse con aquella persona. Bufó un poco molesta y se retiró del lugar con un rostro que mostraba decepción. Decidió que lo mejor dar por terminada la velada de esa noche y retirarse a descansar.

Ya estando fuera, notó como nadie de los asistentes se percató de lo que sucedió allí dentro evidenciando lo turbio del ambiente dentro de Fallen Heaven, los humanos eran simplemente criaturas que se dejan atrapar por los placeres; sin importar que eso consumiera sus vidas y los alejara de su humanidad. Pero ella no era nadie para juzgarlos, porque ni siquiera era humano, un viejo auto deportivo pasó de su lado, fue tan sólo un breve instante, pero eso hizo que se emocionara. Sus ojos rojo carmín brillaron de emoción, después de tanto tiempo… lo había encontrado nuevamente y una sonrisa adornaba su pálido rostro.

Issei sacó su teléfono celular y ejecutó el marcado rápido; tres tonos solamente sonaron antes de que la conexión se concretará.

Yuuko… el trabajo está hecho – el tono del castaño era serio y profesional – Dile al cliente que su esposo y la mujer están muertos… te mando la evidencia como siempre.

" _No esperaba menos de ti" –_ la voz de la peliplateada mostraba satisfacción – _"Como siempre efectivo… dudo mucho que esto resuene en los noticieros…"_

Aquel lugar está bien protegido – Issei suspiraba agotado – lo encubrirán por completo, la dueña se codeaba con gente de mucho poder, si saliera a la luz… bueno más de uno no le hubiese gustado

" _El cliente sin saberlo les hizo un favor a esos bastardos…" –_ el comentario de Yuuko hizo que el antiguo sekiryuutei frunciera el entrecejo – _"Finalmente eso no nos compete… bien Issei, el pago de tus honorarios ya han sido transferidos, ya me pondré en contacto contigo cuando necesite algo…"_

De acuerdo – terminó la llamada para continuar conduciendo a través de las calles de la ciudad

No tardó mucho para llegar a su departamento, se metió tranquilamente y encendió un cigarro, dio una profunda aspiración, para después soltar el humo de sus pulmones.

Sabes que es de mala educación entrar sin permiso – el castaño habló fingiendo molestia – ¿LeFay… tienes algo para mí?

Un gato saltó a la mesa de manera tranquila, era tan negro como la noche misma, sus ojos ambarinos miraron por unos instantes antes de maullar de manera aburrida, para después escuchar la jovial voz de una joven mujer.

Solamente te visito cuando tengo algo importante – el origen de la voz era el gato mismo – Conseguí la ubicación de otro más… aunque esta vez me tardé porque ya empiezan a sospechar de mí

Aun eres miembro activo de DxD – el castaño vio como el gato le seguía con la mirada – No te preocupes mucho por eso… ya podrás descansar un tiempo del favor que me estás haciendo, ¿qué averiguaste de lo otro?

Mmm… nada parecido, ni siquiera los textos antiguos de la casa Agares hablan de ello – LeFay se mostraba un tanto decepcionada – Pensaba visitar las ruinas de la familia Dantalion

¿Los bibliotecarios del inframundo? – el gato asintió afirmando la pregunta de Issei – Puede que encuentres algo por allí… solamente no te arriesgues mucho

Lo tendré en cuenta – un silencio se apoderó del lugar – Issei… sobre Kiba, ¿ya tomaste el control?

No me he puesto a practicar – la respuesta del castaño hizo maullar al gato – Pero si la información que tienes es verídica, tendré la oportunidad de usarlo a mis anchas.

Kiba bajó demasiado la guardia – la voz de LeFay mostraba preocupación – Loup Garou es muy diferente… pero bueno, estoy mandando la información por el medio habitual, es una suerte que los demonios no presten mucha atención a la tecnología

Se escuchó un tintineo y su celular vibró un poco; indicando que lo que le mandaron había arribado sin ningún contratiempo, sacó su teléfono y miro lo que recibió de parte de la hermana de Arthur Pendragón. Se mostró complacido para después bostezar de sueño.

Gracias… amiga… como te dije, ya tendrás apoyo en lo que te pedí – Issei se quitó el saco para irse a su dormitorio – De momento con lo que me mandaste es suficiente.

De nada Issei – el gato bostezó de la misma forma – Cuida de "Mordred", ya que es el único medio para comunicarnos

Sí…sí… es un buen compañero – el animal se molestó por la manera en que se dirigieron a él – Perdón… compañera

Mordred es hembra… aliméntala con comida de calidad – la voz de la maga se endureció un poco – No la malcríes por favor.

Tras eso último la voz de LeFay dejó de oírse y el gato se recostó en la mesa, ante la escena Issei sólo pudo reír y meterse en su habitación. Se recostó en la cama mirando el techo de manera taciturna, el encuentro con Akeno fue inesperado, pero debía prepararse para con el resto, gracias a una causalidad, pudo encontrarse con su antigua contratista, quien encontró sorpresivo el hecho de verlo con vida, pero más que nada lo que eso implicaba. Pues fue ella quien descubrió que ya no era un demonio, pero no sabía qué clase de criatura era actualmente. Pues no irradiaba ninguna clase de poder mágico y ninguna afinidad hacia alguna clase de magia, lo único era que no podía morir. Era un "inmortal" o al menos eso fue lo que concluyó la genio en la magia, pero eso no respondía ninguna de sus dudas.

Fue ella quien le facilitó el ritual de extracción de los sacred gear y también la ubicación de uno de sus atacantes, él sabía la identidad de todos ellos pero tras veinte años, desconocía su ubicación actual, allí era donde entraba la hermana de Arthur pues le estaba dando la información necesaria para dar con el asesino de su segunda familia. Suspiro ante su recuerdo, pero también por las duras palabras que le profirió a Akeno durante su breve reencuentro, no tenía derecho pues él también era negligente con respecto a Kurenai, pero al menos con la acciones de esta noche le aliviaría la carga un poco a su primogénito.

Puede que sea un asesino a sueldo pero todavía tenía un corazón humano latiendo en su pecho.

* * *

El timbre de la casa sonó sorpresivamente muy temprano en la mañana, aquello alerto al único ocupante del lugar, Kurenai Hyodou se levantó lleno de pereza, tenía examen de la universidad en algunas horas, termino por trasnocharse debido a que estaba estudiando. Su abuelo estaba ocupado con unos asuntos de Grigori, por ese motivo se encontraba sólo en aquel lugar. No le importaba mucho, pues comprendía lo importante que era el trabajo de Baraqiel, poco recordaba de su madre, ella le dejó con su abuelo abrumada por sentirse incapaz de poder, criar a un hijo por su cuenta y sólo sabía que su padre murió enfrentando a un peligroso enemigo.

Se rascó la cabeza mientras se acercaba a la puerta de la entrada, bostezó una última vez antes de abrir, encontrándose con una persona que no se esperaba ver parada allí, sintió una gama de emociones un tanto extraña, pero al ver el rostro dolido de la persona supo que debía tomarse las cosas con calma. Frente a él, se encontraba Akeno, mostrando la misma culpa que sentía su padre cada vez que se encontraban cuando esta lo creía responsable de la muerte de Shuri, ahora estaban en la misma posición, solo esperaba que Kurenai fuese capaz de aceptarle y perdonarle como ella lo hizo con Baraqiel.

Hijo… - la voz de la mujer mostraba bastante arrepentimiento – Necesito hablar contigo….

* * *

 _ **Aquí el primer capitulo de esta historia "experimental", pues bien ni yo mismo sé que me obligó a escribir algo tan trillado como lo es una traición hacia Issei, pero en realidad siento que absolutamente nadie escribe algo que valga la pena para leer. ¿Por que los autores no se arriesgan demasiado? El tema de la traicion termino sobreexplotado pues repiteron los mismos tópicos con tan sólo leves variaciones, todas ellas basadas en la misma primicia, el harem de Issei es el principal enemigo a humillar, ¿Realmente es necesario? Yo creo que no, pues como muchos se basan en el "netorare" un género que si bien es un taboo en el esquema cultural de Japón (tengo entendido que ellos valoran mucho el matrimonio y las relaciones sentimentales... es por eso de lo atractivo del netorare) en nuestra sociedad no es muy aplicable.**_

 _ **Otro punto que encuentro aburrido, es el hecho de usar el "hype del momento", que si Thor Ragnarok, que si Justice League... etcétera...etcétera... y el uso de otros animes y mangas para llenar los huecos que la poca creatividad nos da a la hora de hacer historias.**_

 _ **Esta bien tomar referencias, pero adaptar canones "ajenos", no es trabajo de un autor... eso es simple edición. Lo malo es que los propios seguidores alientan ese tipo de acciones que definitivamente están hundiendo más este fandom. ¿Donde están los buenos autores? Supongo que ya nadie quiere publicar aquí pues consideran que el barco se está hundiendo lentamente. Pero en fin, tras este breve descargo de conciencia, puedo contestar a una pregunta que me hicieron...**_

 _ **Issei no buscará venganza contra las facciones, ¿Porqué castigar a muchos por las acciones de unos cuantos? Es cierto que los anti-héroes son atractivos, más que los villanos o lo propios héroes, pues caminan en el borde del bien y el mal. Yo deseo enfocarme a un escenario más realista, este Issei es una suerte de John Wick (si no han visto la pelicula... se han perdido algo bueno) pues a diferencia de otras historias, aquí no despertó, ni a un dragon del lore de Tolkien, poder misterioso que lo catapulte en el ranking de los más fuertes o se convirtió en el encarnación de un cazademonios de los videojuegos. Solamente adquirio una especie de "inmortalidad", aunque no se ha determinado si es absoluta o parcial, pero eso lo exploraremos en próximos capítulos. El único plus fue quitarle a uno de sus "amigos" los dos sacred gear's que tenía dentro de su cuerpo. Pero como no son suyos, apenas debe de aprender a usarlos.**_

 _ **Y como notaron en el capitulo, pues bien... las chicas del harem de Issei, son victimas colaterales de los eventos... todavía no sé si abarcaré el trasfondo de cada una de ellas, pero al menos haré mención de sus vidas. Pues esta historia no esta enfocada en el romance e incluso Elmenhilde no esta en un contexto romantico convencional.**_

 _ **Es probable que actualice aun ritmo bestial... no hay garantías de ello, sin más nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.**_


End file.
